


The three creatures

by Bluecardgamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creating Life, One Shot, Short, but not in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecardgamer/pseuds/Bluecardgamer
Summary: Three creatures gather on top of the mountain
Kudos: 1





	The three creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing here so please don’t be mean, but constructive criticism is good. ◕‿‿◕｡)づ

In the beginning there were three creatures. A horse made of death, despair and everything that was bad. There was a hawk made of life, joy and everything good. Last but most certainly not least there was a small ant, it was made of ant. One day the three creatures came together , on top of the tallest mountain, to create a new animal one that would out shine all of them, that is where our story begins.

“Hello hawk, ant. What a beautiful day it is and even more beautiful will be the new creature we create. Ohhhh by the end of the day the creature we will make will be screaming in pain and dowsed in red as tears stream from its eyes.” Horse said.

“Oh but horse” Hawk stated. “That would be terrible what we need a beautiful creature one that is smooth and never cries. One that one glance upon them will have you fawning over them. It needs to be perfect.”

“But alas hawk” Horse complained “That is soooo boring. I want to have fun with this creature let’s live our immortal lives to the fullest.“ Horse turned to ant. “What do you want to do?” Ant only sat there in silence. Horse turned back to hawks. “ I take his silent as him agreeing with me” Horse jokingly said.

“Ugh We get nothing with you around.” Hawk moaned.

“We I’m sorry sorry you a stupid little chicken wing.” Horse laughed. They went back and forth for many hours never making progress on the new creature that they wanted to make. A few hours in a fight broke out but you started it is lost to time. The two fought for only a few minutes but what felt like hours all the while ant just sat in silence. The two ended up killing each other and became nothing more then lumps of meat. At that moment ant sigh.

“You two used to get along. Working together in perfect harmony but you fell apart for one reason or another.” Ant said to no one in particular. Ant then started to gather up the to corpses and began molding them into another creature. This beast would have both good and bad inside of it so that one could not rip the two side apart like this again. Ant worked for hours never stoping. As ant put the last hair on this creature they collapsed dead on the ground. The creature woke up and looked around seeing only a dead ant decided to leave the mountain the creature went down to the valley below. The creature realized it did not know it’s name so the creature thought about what it should be. The creature ended up choosing the word human.


End file.
